Veritas
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: Harry during the summer after his fifth year comes into his inheritance. He is a high elf. They died out 10000 years ago. He will lead the world as the high elves once did. Will time be good or cruel to the New Emperor. His name is Veritas for only the truth will set you free. R


23 June 1996

After the battle at the ministry Harry had continually had visions. Some were like nightmares; Harry could see visions of Voldemort's most horrid future. He also could see great promise in the world he could lead. He felt like he was Paul Atreides. He could see a great future but also a terrible one. He too was to be a savior of the world. Harry however much he thought on the prophecy, he simply could not believe it. How was he a decent defense student supposed to beat one of the darkest lords in three centuries?

Harry sighed and got out of bed after another vision. He walked to the bathroom to take a leak. Then after he finished he started brushing his teeth. Slowly he noticed his incisors were sharper than they were before and his teeth hard as diamonds. Harry looked into the mirror. He saw his normal black hair starting to go transparent almost taking on a ghostly gleam. His ears were slightly pointed and he had grown near 4 inches. 'Perhaps' he thought 'perhaps this is only my mind playing a trick on me.'

Harry had seen many strange things since he came back to privet drive. Some nights Harry would look out his window and see glowing eyes peering up at him from the garden below. Then as he would begin to say hello the eyes vanish. Harry was never quite superstitious but he found himself practicing divination again. However he could not make heads or tails of what it was. Only one thing stood out in each tea cup in each turn of the cards. Growth, for someone so used to pain and death for growth for life to continue on was both unthinkable and joyous.

However with the unknown comes fear. People do not fear the dark, nor what could be out there. They fear instead that they don't know what is out there. This was how Harry felt this morning. His fear was not of change but the unknown.

However this morning Harry felt was an auspicious one. He found a letter from Gringotts. It said basically along the lines of come to Gringotts. Raganarok the Bank Director would like to see him.

Harry sighed once again and dressed for the trip. He made his way down the stairs as a voice bellowed.

"BOY! MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!" Vernon being the whale he was, almost fell over out of breath.

"Whatever" Harry waved his hand signing for him to go away. And as he moved his hand Vernon went flying. Harry stared his hand and the open window. No letter… Did he just do wandless magic? What was this feeling in his hands? This warm flow almost like his blood was singing chorus to his magic's harmony. It felt intoxicating to Harry. He quickly rushed out of the house and held his wand hand in the air and all of a sudden the Knight Bus showed its rear. Harry paid the busman and told him Diagon Alley.

After ten minutes Harry was on the front doorstep of Gringotts. As he entered the Goblins grinned ferally and whispered amongst themselves. "Could it be? They have not been seen in ten thousand years…" Some were in Awe but in one Goblin there was recognition it was Griphook.

"Follow me mister Potter, Ragnarok wishes to speak to you" Griphook sneered

"Thank you Griphook lead the way" Harry returned firmly noting the sneer

The goblin stopped sneering as his name was spoken. How rare it was to be shown such respect perhaps Ragnarok will be pleased.

"Here we are mister Potter" Griphook opened the door

"May your gold flow like your enemies blood on the battlefield" Harry remembered the traditional goodbye in Gobeldygook.

Griphook was shocked but returned "And may death fear your footsteps"

Harry greeted Ragnarok and sat down in the offered chair.

"Mister Potter I see your change is under way…" Ragnarok started "at least you haven't tried to hide your true appearance it is rare. You are a high elf. The highest powered magicals to ever walk the earth were High elves. You see all the high elves died out many years ago but they had human descendants that could one day have High elves. You are one of their children. The first high elf in ten thousand years, you would rival Merlin now in terms of power. And as you age it will only increase. High elves were known to live for near millenias. So you have plenty of time to learn magic and control over it. The most amazing thing about High Elves however is that supposedly magical rules do not apply to them. They needed no wands or even education when they came of age only an iron will and it could be done. Perhaps it was their power that made them die out… So many of them were murdered by one another to gain power, but alas it is time for you to finish your coming of age. Take this dagger, I must know which Clan you belong to in order to allow it to come to complete fruition. There are many clans and with each comes thousands of years of knowledge with their heirloom."

Harry cut his palm and poured the blood on the paper. The paper flashed and a beautiful forest green and gold crest appeared. A rowan tree with a chimera and Griffin battling in front of it, it was maginificent . The paper Read: CLAN VERITAS. TITLES: KING OF THE ELVES, MONARCH OF EUROPA, REX OF ASIA, EMPEROR OF THE KNOWN WORLD.

Harry burst out laughing "This has to be a joke? I am the rightful ruler of the world?"

Ragnarok took on a serious face "No my king, this is not a joke. Apparently you are the one of prophecy, once again oddly enough. Your ever how many grandfather once had a vision "The High Elf will rise again, from those who thrice defied evil, their child of magic shall bring forth the new age. His name will be Veritas for in his rule, truth will be the greatest good."

"So my clan was named after me?"

"Yes my king, may I call you Veritas? King sounds quite impersonal in this conversation."

"Yes you may. Now what is the heirloom of Veritas?"

"It is these two items" Ragnarok brought forth a glimmering sword and a ring of the same material covered in his crest.

Putting on the ring Harry felt the knowledge of his ancestors and their hopes flowing through his soul. "Moonstone always was the most beautiful metal, Stronger than mythril and lighter than air, if I remember correctly."

"Yes you are correct, very few deposits of Moonstone were ever found. However these were never mined by goblins sadly. They were mined by your ancestors. They used magic to make these items and only true high elven magic of your family has ever been able to cut moonstone. There are only twelve weapons ever made and 12 other rings for the high elven clans. Together they ruled the magical world. Now taking on that ring means you are emancipated. Also by that crest every Magical being on Earth is under your command. Any house elf or any form other than a wizard will recognize it. Very few wizards even know of high elves. But among all other races you will be worshipped. The prophecy has been long awaited. You shall now fulfill it. My people have just as much hope in you as any other. We will follow our King. In truth we will find peace my lord. Now onto the next matter of business, your vaults have been opened. VERITAS HOLDINGS: 2.33 Trillion Galleons OTHER HOLDINGS 2.1 Billion Galleons. You are the richest man in the world, Magical or none."

"Holy shit… When you shock people you sure know how to do it…"

"Just wait till we get to the ritual room. When you claim the mantle of Emperor with that sword you will grow to be about 6'5 be lean but stronger than a troll. I have always wanted to see a high elf and it is finally my chance. Now let us go to the ritual room it is time."

"After you"

Harry followed the regal goblin to a room covered in Runes.

"Now my lord, take up the sword and cut your hand as you say the vow of the emperor."

Harry drew blood and spoke in a voice not his own "I, Veritas rightful Emperor of the World do so swear to rule rightly. To seek out justice and to forevermore be the leader the world needs. Long live the emperor." His magic flashed and his hand healed as the sword returned to his side in a scabbard of immense beauty.

"I can feel your soul Ragnarok. It is so peculiar, it is like all life and magic flows through me…"

"Yes my lord, by accepting the mantle you have returned the elves to the world. The thirteen clans will rise again. Your fellows younger than you who have not passed their time of emergence which is usually between 15 and 16 though some have been as young as 8 will be possible leaders of the clans. Look for them when you feel the elven in them release it. Only if they are worthy though for with great power comes great weakness to abuse it. Your magic will tell you who needs to be released and who needs to stay."

"Where will I stay before going back to Hogwarts after what I did to my uncle this morning I can never return?"

"I think you will find knockturn alley much more comfortable with that ring. All creatures will bow before you. However since you seem to want a place of your own, I would recommend the Villa in Paris. It is opulent but not overtly. Basically French lord status but if you wish there is the imperial palace but it would more than likely feel quite lonely. It is in the island Bermuda. Funny the myth of the Bermuda Triangle is based off of its warding. Here is a portkey simply announce the destination Verus for the Villa or Tasum for the palace. Now I must prepare the goblin council our emperor has returned. " Ragnarok grinned

"VERUS"

And Harry Potter was gone.

NEXT CHAPTER

Introduction to Veela and potential Elven encounter

AN- R&R


End file.
